Who Done It
by YamiStacy
Summary: This is a cross-over fanfic of DN and YGO! The basic story is, Light and Misa take a holiday to Domino City, with bad results.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series.

Please note: I am able to write this story as it is because i am still only just reading the Deathnote Manga, and have not yet reached the end, so some important characters are still in action.

Who Done It.

Chapter 1 - The Meeting

It was six O'Clock in the morning, The sun was peaking, a new day was about to begin. Relaxed and looking friendly, snuggled deep into his bed was Light Yagami. It was Saturday, which meant a lazy day was ahead. His room was somewhat different to his normal room, the room was plain with a big wardrobe, a desk with pull-out drawyers and a leather stool at the desk. Seperating the furniture was a bed big enough for one and a half people. A balcony door was situated next to the desk, a brown curtain stood proud in front of it, sheilding the unwelcome sunlight from the room. Through the door was a view in which the huge television in the middle of Domino City, was clearly visible. On it's screen, a Japenese cartoon was playing.

The hours passed undisturbed, and it wasn't until half past nine, that Light starred. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the light. He slid out of bed and went over to the curtain, to which he drew back to allow the sun to shine through the glass on the door. On the balcony was a small garden table and a pair of matching chairs. Their back turned to Light's room, sat a beautiful girl with blonde hair. She sat with her legs crossed and sipped a cup of tea, admiring the view adorned in sunlight. She sat on cold metal, in lace knickers and a matching top that resembled a corset. Light slid the door open and stepped onto the balcony.

"Morning." Misa turned her attention to Light and smiled.

"Hey." Light replied staying on the same spot. "Don't you think you're a bit under-dressed to be sat on a balcony?"

"No." Misa lightly replied, she took another sip from her cup.

"Will you please cover yourself up?" Light asked politely with a tone of being un-patient.

"If it makes you happy." Misa smiled, stood up and skipped into her own room. "No peaking." She shouted.

"No worry of that." Light went into his own room, drew the curtain and got dressed in a shirt and jeans.

When he was fully dressed for the day, he walked to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal with milk, and orange juice into a glass. Then he walked to the table and was sat reading today's newspaper, when Misa's bedroom door opened. Misa was stood in the doorway seductively, in extremely short denim shorts, and a bikini top that showed a lot of cleveage. Light didn't look up from his breakfast or newspaper but ate quietly while she stood there, slowly getting bored.

"Well!?" Misa exclaimed ten minutes after she had emerged from her room. "Don't I look nice, Light?"

"Yes, you look lovely." Light replied, sounding bored, reading the newspaper all the while.

"Thank you!" Misa squeeked before lightly pattering to the kitchen to make some toast.

After Breakfast, Light and Misa vacated their hotel room to go explore Domino City. They went to the park and sat under a bloosom tree. Petals fell delicately to the ground and covered the couple. They looked like a pair of newly-weds. After a morning spent sun-bathing, they walked arm-in-arm down a street until they reached a shop which said 'game' in big letters on the front.

They entered and were greated by an elderly man, sat behind the counter.

"Hello, how can i help you?" The man inquired.

"I was wondering what you sold. And i was hoping to get some Souveniers for my family back in Kanto."

"Well we sell cards, which are used in a very popular game, called 'Duel Monsters'." The man replied helpfully.

"I see. Would I be able to buy some special cards. Two for my parents, one for my sister, one for my best friend and one for Matsuda?"

"Of course." They went to the counter and were in the process of purchasing cards when a young boy appeared by the old man's side.

"Hey grandpa, Me and Joey were go-" The boy cut off his sentence when he noticed Light and Misa. The boy bowed and the couple bowed in return. "Hello, i'm Yugi Muto."

"I'm Light Yagami, and this is Misa Amane...my girlfriend."

"I love Light! And he loves me!" Misa giggled uncontrollably.

"Ok, quieten down..." Light replied glaring at Misa. After that, she did not speak, but resolved to stare at her shoes.

"If you want, me and my friends would be happy to show you around Domino City. How long are you here for?"

"Three Weeks. Just so i had that extra time with Misa." Light replied plainly.

"Cool!" Yugi walked around the serving counter and escorted Light and Misa out of the shop. "You just _have _to visit Kaiba Land, fun for all the family!"

"Lead the way." Light smiled meticulously, un-noticed by Misa or Yugi as they set off down the street.


	2. Kaiba Land

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series.

Please note: I am able to write this story as it is because i am still only just reading the Deathnote Manga, and have not yet reached the end, so some important characters are still in action.

Who Done It.

Chapter 2 - Kaiba Land

Yugi led the way down the street like a teacher on a field trip. He stopped in the centre of Domino City to sit on a bench and indicated for Light and Misa to do that same. Two minutes later, dark figures ran closer and closer to where Yugi was, who was bearing a wide grin on his face.

"YUGI!" A girl shouted making an old man jump. She was first to reach him and gave him a hug. Next to arrive on the scene where two tall and handsome boys. One with blonde hair and the other with brown hair.

After that, his dice ear-ring swinging widely, came another handsome boy with long dark locks of hair and wearing a head band. Bringing up the rear, extremely out of breath was a boy with white hair and a pale yellow V-necked jumper on. When he reached the big crowd that had formed, he sat down to get his breath back.

"You-could-have-waited-for-me." The boy panted, a distinctive British accent was noticeable.

"You shouldn't be so slow, Bakura." The blonde haired boy replied, speaking with a Brooklyn accent.

"How was the trip?" The girl asked Yugi.

"It was great! Egypt is so educational." Yugi's audience groaned at the last word. "And there was a radical theme park." The group now cheered.

"What are we doing today?" The boy with the dice ear-ring asked.

"I've got some new friends that i thought we could show around Domino City. I'd like you to meet Light Yagami and Misa Amane!" Yugi enthusiastically introduced, looking at the couple who were looking quite bewildered by the people surrounding them.

"Hi, i'm Téa Gardener." The girl said.

"I'm Joey Wheeler." The blonde haired boy announced.

"I'm Tristan Tailor." The brown-haired boy shook Light's hand.

"I'm Duke Devlin." The boy with the dice ear-ring flicked a lock of his hair out of his face.

"And I'm Bakura." The British boy finished.

"Nice to meet you all!" Misa smiled brightly.

"Right guys. I thought today we'd go see Kaiba Land. We may even meet the owner, Seto Kaiba. He tries to act a bit like a villain, but underneath, he's a pussy cat!" Yugi took the lead again and so the more populated troop, walked to a big building. In front of the building were statues of three white dragons with blue eyes. They went to the entrance and the room opened up to them.

"Wow!" Misa gasped.

The air was filled with the shouts of children on courts, dueling.

"You just activated my trap card!" One boy triumphantly called to another, on the nearest court.

"I never knew Duel Monsters was so populated." Light admitted. "We don't have it in Kanto."

"It's the most popular game ever invented, you'll get it at some point." Joey patted Light's shoulder.

A glorious day was spent at Kaiba Land. Chilli Fries were washed down with endless quantities of fizzy drinks. Frequent trips to the bathroom were needed due to this. Before they left, they each had ice cream, then escorted Light and Misa back to the hotel they were staying in.

"Thanks for a great day, I think we'll take a trip to the art museum tomorrow. We know where it is so no need to come along." Light smiled in a friendly manner before helping Misa walk through the hotel door while she waved to them all.

"Bye!" The remaining people chorused before leaving to go home.


	3. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote, Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series.

Please note: I am able to write this story as it is because i am still only just reading the Deathnote Manga, and have not yet reached the end, so some important characters are still in action.

This chapter contains death.

Who Done It.

Chapter 3 - ...Dear Diary

Misa and Light went up in the elevator until they reached the tenth floor. They walked along the corridor to their door holding hands to make themselves look convincing, once they were in their hotel room, they seperated.

Light went to his room and came back moments later, he rounded on Misa.

"Where is it!?" He demanded. Misa showed no signs of being scared.

"I moved it into my bedroom." She replied

"Why?!"

"Because it's more secure in there."

"Oh I'm sure!" Light's voice was rising.

"Don't be mad at me, Light. If you want it, just go get it from my drawyer in my room!" Misa begged.

"Where abouts is it?"

"In the top drawyer of my dressing table." Misa replied. "With my underwear."

Light looked angry but stormed to Misa's bedroom, turning on his heel at the door.

"Don't you _dare_ follow me in." Light hissed venomously. It took him only a few minutes to retrieve what he needed, and returned carrying a little black book. He walked to his own bedroom and Misa followed.

"I don't want to be disturbed." He slammed the door in her face.

He then walked to his own dressing table and sat down on the stool in front of it. He reached for the pen that was lying motionless on the surface and began to write in his book.

"Hmmm. I don't know how to spell his last name so i'll write all possible spellings." Light said to himself and began to write:

_Yugi Moto_

_Yugi Muto_

_Yugi Motoe_

_Yugi Mutoe_

"forty...thirty-nine, thirty-eight..." Light counted, an evil grin spread across his face.

He opened his bedroom door and walked to the small television facing a sofa, he turned on the television to watch the news:

_"Disaster at Solomon Muto's game shop as paramedics confirm the death of Yugi Muto, a young boy, recently assigned the role as 'King of Cardgames'. The poor boy died of a heart attack though he was very healthy. Police are treating this as suspicious."_

"Why did you kill Yugi? It was so kind of him to offer to show us Domino City." Misa asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"He annoyed me." Light bluntly said.

"You only kill criminals though!"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" Then he turned off the television and stormed to his room, once again, slamming the door. He sat at his desk and wrote some more names in the notebook.

_Téa Garderner_

_Joey Wheeler_

_Tristan Taylor_

_Duke Devlin_

"If only that other guy hadn't been so specific! 'Bakura' doesn't help me at all!" Light glared at his reflection in the mirror on the dressing table before turning away and getting changed into his pyjamas. Then he slowly got into bed and was about to close his eyes when Misa kicked the door open and ran in.

"WHY DID YOU KILL THE OTHERS!?"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD STILL BE!"

Misa took a few moments to calm down before speaking again.

"Why did you write their names?" She asked

"Because they annoyed me too. Joey is a stupid Angsty teenager and Téa likes friendship so much that it is sickly. Tristan is a complete idiot and Duke is just a pretty boy, good for nothing else."

"But they were our friends!" Misa was crying now.

"They were Tour guides! Nothing more!"

Misa ran out of Light's bedroom and went to her own, locking the door.

"You started this, and i'm ending it." She muttered as she wrote _Light Yagami_ in a book just like Light's. "I'd rather not have him die from a heart attack so..." She wrote details of the death.

_Light Yagami will fall into a deep sleep and die peacefully during the time he is asleep tonight._

Then she changed into her own pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and crept into Light's room. His face was pale and when she checked for a pulse, there was none. Her deed was done.


End file.
